BANG! BANG! BANG!
BANG! BANG! BANG! is the B-side song of Let's go! Rifling 4!!!! single. It was also performed by Rifling 4. Track listing The lyrics written by Mayu Miyazaki. The composition is by Koji Matsuzaka and arrangement by Katsumi Onishi. #'Let's go! Rifling 4!!!!' #BANG! BANG! BANG! #'Let's go! Rifling 4!!!!' (Instrumental) #BANG! BANG! BANG! (Instrumental) Lyrics Kanji= 1.2.3.GO! Say Yeah! Say Yeah! 落ち込んじゃってるあなた Say Hi! Say Hi! 退屈してるキミも Say Yeah! Say Yeah! 楽しまなきゃ損だよ Say Hi! Say Hi! 一緒に空目指して BANG! BANG! BANG! JUMP! ハジメ! Good morning! 今日もワクワク探そう 1日が始まる (ハイハイハイ!) トラブルですか?! そんな時こそ 努力と根性だー! そこに道があるなら (迷わずゆけ) どんなに高い壁でも 壊しちゃえ! ススメ★ BANG! BANG! BANG! じっとしてられない わたし(ハイ!)達は(ハイ!)進行形☆ ねぇ　NO! NO! NO! 考えてるだけじゃなにもはじまんない! だから BANG! BANG! BANG! 足並みをそろえて どんな(ハイ!)時も(ハイ!)スキップでGO! ねぇ　YOU! AND! ME! 立ち止まっちゃダメダメ どこまでもRUN RUN♪ (1.2.3.GO!) Say Yeah! Say Yeah! 落ち込んじゃってるあなた Say Hi! Say Hi! 退屈してるキミも Say Yeah! Say Yeah! 楽しまなきゃ損だよ Say Hi! Say Hi! 一緒に空目指して BANG! BANG! BANG! JUMP! 2番! 負けられない 戦いってやつ 乙女にはあるのだ (ハイハイハイ!) 気後れしたって 言ってやるのさ 我ら最強チーム! そこに敵がいるなら (背を向けるな) 見せてさしあげましょう 秘めたるパワー ススメ★ BANG! BANG! BANG! ライバルを蹴散らせ わたし(ハイ!)達が(ハイ!)勝者である! ねぇ　NO! NO! NO! ヨワネはないワヨネ 胸張って行こう だから BANG! BANG! BANG! 力を合わせましょ 怖い(ハイ!)ものは(ハイ!)なにもないさ ねぇ　YOU! AND! ME! 仲間があつまれば ミラクルくるる♡ (1.2.3.GO!) Say Yeah! Say Yeah! そろそろ後半 Say Hi! Say Hi! まだまだいけるかい? Say Yeah! Say Yeah! 全力出してね Say Hi! Say Hi! みんなでBANG! BANG!! 目の前にひろがるのは (わたし達の) 栄光への物語 見逃すな♡ さあススムゾ★ BANG! BANG! BANG! じっとしてられない わたし(ハイ!)達は(ハイ!)進行形☆ ねぇ　NO! NO! NO! 考えてるだけじゃなにもはじまんない! だから BANG! BANG! BANG! 力を合わせましょ 怖い(ハイ!)ものは(ハイ!)なにもないさ ねぇ　YOU! AND! ME! 仲間があつまれば 当然VICTORY!! (1.2.3.GO!) Say Yeah! Say Yeah! 落ち込んじゃってるあなた Say Hi! Say Hi! 退屈してるキミも Say Yeah! Say Yeah! 楽しまなきゃ損だよ Say Hi! Say Hi! 一緒に空目指して BANG! BANG! BANG! JUMP! |-| English= 1.2.3.GO! Say Yeah! Say Yeah! You're depressed Say Hi! Say Hi! You're bored, Say Yeah! Say Yeah! Hajime! Good morning! Let's find exciting days today! Trouble ?! That ’s when it ’s time and effort! If there is a road there (Don't hesitate) Break even the high walls! Recommended ★ BANG! BANG! BANG! I can't stand still (High!) We are (High!) Progressive ☆ Hey NO! NO! NO! BANG! Keep pace with whatever (high!) Time (high!) Skip in GO! Hey YOU! AND! ME! Don't stop RUN RUN ♪ Say Yeah! Say Yeah! You're depressed Say Hi! Say Hi! You're bored, Say Yeah! Say Yeah! ! No. 2! There is a fight that can not be defeated in the maiden (high-high-high!) We ’re going to say you ’re mad, we ’re the strongest team! If there are enemies there (don't turn your back) Show me, secret power Recommended ★ BANG! BANG! BANG! Scattering rivals, I (high!) Are the (high!) Winners! Hey NO! NO! NO! Let's join forces, scary (high!) There is nothing (high!) Nothing! YOU! AND! ME! Say Yeah! Say Yeah! Soon, Say Hi! Say Hi! Is it still possible? Say Yeah! Say Yeah! Try your best Say Hi! Say Hi! BANG! BANG !! The thing that spreads out in front of you is (our) Don't miss the story of glory ♡ So Susumu ★ BANG! BANG! BANG! I can't stand still (High!) We are (High!) Progressive ☆ Hey NO! NO! NO! Just thinking about it doesn't start! BANG! Let's join forces, scary (high!) There is nothing (high!) Nothing! YOU! AND! ME! If your friends gather, VICTORY !! (1.2.3.GO!) Say Yeah! Say Yeah! You're depressed Say Hi! Say Hi! You're bored, Say Yeah! Say Yeah! If you don't have fun, it's a loss Say Hi! Say Hi! Video TBA Category:Music